Who can it be now?
by Tonks Nat
Summary: There's an unexpected visitor in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It is Tonks job to take care of this situation.


1995

Nymphadora Tonks was looking for some chocolate in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place to then join Remus and Sirius in the library. That was when she heard a noise coming from the front door. It couldn't be someone from the Order; they had a meeting just two days ago.

Just at the beginning of that summer it had been discovered that Mad-Eye had been kidnapped for a whole year and a death eater had stolen his identity. It took everyone for surprise. Alastor Moody was very well known for his extreme precaution, "Constant Vigilance" was like his catchphrase. So he was the last person anyone expected something like that occurring to. Now that was a reminder of how bad things were going those days, especially for Nymphadora, Mad-Eye's protégée.

That is why Tonks swiftly though of the possibility of an intruder being the source of the noise and changed shape to look like an old intimidating man to scare whoever was there as well as to not give herself away about being part of the Order in case it was a death eater or a Ministry worker. It could easily only be Kreacher doing God knows what, but it was better to be prepared.

She got near the door as quietly as she could and there indeed was a person. A teenager who looked about fourteen with black messy hair, green eyes and factions that seemed very familiar for Tonks though she couldn't quite point out why. Of course it did not matter how he looked, this days that was not a guarantee of anything, Nymphadora knew that better than anyone. He hadn't noticed her for he was looking around seemingly confused. So she still had the surprise element, perfect.

With the deepest strongest voice she could attain she ordered "Drop your wand", her own wand raised.

He jumped a little bit when he looked at her, took out the wand from his pocket and slowly placed it on the floor. Then he raised his hands for her to see while asking "Who are you?" She raised an eyebrow "I should be asking you the same. Now, how did you get here?" "On the bus" he answered simply as if invading someone's home wasn't any big deal, although he did seem somewhat intimidated by her. "I mean how come you know this place? Did someone send you?" "What? No! Nobody send me, I already knew this place, and my godfather's the owner. I came here to check on him. Are you his friend?" He then looked at her robes and said "You're an auror. Is he in trouble?"

Tonks was astonished, could he be the famous Boy Who Lived? Well he had the right age, dark hair, green eyes and he did claimed to be Sirius' godson. But that couldn't be right, Harry was with his muggle family, the Order was planning on getting him next week and everything. Also people always said he looked like his father, Remus and Sirius had shown her pictures and this boy barely even resembled James. He also didn't have the iconic glasses and, now that she looked closesly, neither the scar.

Ignoring his question she then did one of her own "What did you said your name was?" The boy seemed to realize she wasn't going to answer his question or maybe he knew not to mess with an auror, either way he said "I didn't. My name is Edward, Edward Lupin".

"Lupin?! Do you happen to be related to Remus Lupin?" That would explain why he seemed so familiar.

"Well, yeah. I'm his son." His son. Remus Lupin had a son. Now everything made sense, of course Sirius would be his godfather and he wouldn't need Dumbledore or anyone else to come with him, he probably knew of Grimmauld Place long before she did. And he really looked like Remus, even his hair which now looked like Lupin's sandy brown and his eyes that now looked brownish.

He looked proud to say he was his son. How different from his father that had never even mentioned him. That made sense too now. Ever since she met Remus in the quidditch World Cup there had been sort of a connection between them, but there always seem to be something that bothered him, that kept him away. She first thought it was his lycanthropy, but then she started to get to know him better and came to the conclusion that it couldn't be lycanthropy because he was such an amazing person that something like a disease could not overshadow all the awesomeness of his being.

Having a son on the other way... Why hadn't anyone had mentioned the boy before? Maybe he hadn't planned for him and he was ashamed. Maybe it had only been a one night stand; Remus didn't seem to be that kind of guy though. Who was the mother? Where did the boy live? Because it clearly wasn't here. Why did Remus spent so much time here if he had a son? Maybe he lived with his mother, but then again who was his mother? Was Remus married? Was he divorced? Did he even know he had a son? But how could he not know and still have Sirius as his godfather? That didn't make any sense.

Maybe this boy wasn't who he said he was; Remus and Sirius were known to have been part of the first Order, weren't they? Someone could have used this information to create this false character. And what with the fact that his eyes and hair seemed to keep changing color? Maybe this was Mad-Eye trying to prove her. Or maybe it was a prank from Sirius and Remus.

There was only one way to find out the truth. "MOONY!" She screamed over towards the stairs, now with her real voice.

A few seconds later Sirius, being even more nosey than Kreacher, was running down stairs with Remus just behind him.

Tonks morphed back to her own shape, "Good, you're both here. This boy here claims he has come here to 'check on you', Sirius."

* * *

 _I do not own any Harry Potter properties, nor do I make any money for writing this story._

 _Please review_


End file.
